Lonely Hearts Revised
by Black.Wolf.Redeemed
Summary: STILL ON HIATUS! A strange dragon taiyoukai appears to the shikon hunters late at night. He sets his sights on Kagome and by a chance encounter, he kidnaps her and brings her to his forest palace... to keep her there as his own. KagxOC
1. Dragon Taiyoukai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Lord Soshi or the Northern Forest. God he's sexy.

**A/N: **Since this story had like five chapters posted before I deleted it, I will revise the other chapters and post them once I'm done with them.

* * *

Lonely Hearts - Revised  
_Dragon Taiyoukai_

* * *

Sitting by the fire, blazing flames reaching up and licking at her smooth skin. Pencil met paper as Kagome wrote out of poem that described how she felt about Inuyasha.

'_I stay here, all alone__  
__My heart yearns for your touch__  
__My soul cries out for company__  
__I stay here, hoping for eternity__  
__Maybe just maybe, I'll have it soon__  
__Maybe I'll have someone with me__  
__Can you hear my cries?__  
__Can you see my tears?'_

She looked up, glancing at her companions, Kagome smiled. Miroku was sitting next to Sango, talking to her about hell knows what. She looked so annoyed, not to mention disgusted. Eyes shifting, Kagome looked to her little Shippou and Kirara. They were playing, rolling a ball back and forth between them. She looked back to her piece of paper, continuing her writing.

'_If you can't…__  
__I don't know what I'll do__  
__Will I ever have company__  
__To stop my lonely heart?__  
__Yearning for you__  
__Crying for you__  
__It's all too stressful__  
__It's all too hard to do'_

Glancing up through her eye lashes, she watched Inuyasha slurp up some more ramen. Jeez that guy was an endless pit when it came to ramen. Clearly the guy was insane. But that didn't stop her from loving him like she did. And she honestly didn't think that would ever change. It was sad really, all Kagome wanted was for him to return her feelings. To love her the same as he loved Kikyou, but more so. Though she knew that would probably never happen, Kagome didn't let her hope dwindle. For she would always try to stay faithful to her hanyou friend.

'_The tears run down my face__  
__As my heart is screaming__  
__For you to just hold me__  
__Just like you used to__  
__Can you hear my screams?__  
__They're making my heart ache __  
__So many people have lonely hearts__  
__Lonely hearts that want your touch__  
__Can you hear the screams?__  
__See the tears?'_

Her heart shuttered, her soul shivered, a demon was close by. Although, she didn't see a need to worry, Inuyasha would take care of them. It was after all, his duty, though she didn't like to think of it like that. She wanted to think of it in a way that made it seem like he protected them simply because he cared. Not wanting to seem too worried, Kagome went back to writing.

'_I can no longer feel your heart beat__  
__I can no longer hear you breathe__  
__You're gone from my life__  
__I wish you would return__  
__Please return to me__  
__Return to my lonely heart'_

Heart pounding, Kagome sighed. If only Inuyasha knew how she felt.

'_I just want you back__  
__I want to be in your arms__  
__Can you let that happen?__  
__Can you let me dream,__  
__Of what used to be?__  
__Or will you leave again?__  
__Hear me scream__  
__See me cry'_

Her writing was interrupted with Inuyasha's growling. Looking up, Kagome's heart stopped. Standing in front of them was a completely gorgeous man. The man bowed, his long hair draping over one shoulder.

"Hello." His voice a silky, deep voice. A voice that could make any woman melt into a puddle of fan-girlism. "I am the Lord of this forest. Lord Soshi, dragon taiyoukai. And just who are you, trespassing in my dominion?" Inuyasha growled again, but Kagome held him back from attacking the demon.

"Don't do anything foolish Inuyasha." As he waited for his reply, Soshi let his dark purple gaze sweep the group of travelers. The hanyou, monk and slayer looked normal enough. But the girl that held the hanyou back, well she was a different.

"Girl, why is your state of dress so revealing?" Kagome's face burned. Her outfit was not revealing! How dare he!?

"Excuse you! My outfit is perfectly fine thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, while the four of you talk, I am going to talk a little stroll." Kagome, still angry from his question, held her nose high up and stalked off. Soshi watched her walk away, allowing his eyes to roam, when she was far enough away, Soshi returned his gaze to the group before him.

"Well, are you going to answer my first question? Or shall I forcibly remove you from my dominion?" he asked. Growling again, Inuyasha withdrew his sword. Miroku held up his hand.

"We are simply here because we needed a place to camp for the night. I am sure you understand." Soshi nodded, running a hand through red-brown hair. He nodded, turning on his heel to leave the group be.

"Wait a minute. Why did you come here in the first place? It couldn't have been to just ask us that one question." Inuyasha snarled. Soshi stopped in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder at Inuyasha, Soshi smiled.

"I assure you that is all I came for. I cannot have people with evil intentions within my boundaries." And with that, Soshi walked away. Well it was more like floating. But either way, he left gracefully.

Kagome fumed as she walked through the forest. How dare that arrogant prick of a taiyoukai insult her by saying her clothes were revealing! It made her mad to no end and she didn't know if she'd be able to restrain herself the next time she saw him. Although, he was really handsome. And he had potential to be a nice guy. If only he could get some manners, than he'd be okay to be around. But for now, he was a downright jerk! Cleary not paying any attention at all to where she was going, Kagome tripped over and upturned root. Falling flat on her butt, Kagome winced, squealed and then landed. But it wasn't on the ground as she had expected. Looking up, Kagome saw the taiyoukai from before. She blushed, looking away from him. His deep, rich chuckle came to her ears and she felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

"You might want to watch where you step miko." His concern warmed her, but when he called her miko, that's when she snapped. Jumping up from his arms, Kagome glared at him, anger raging through her.

"Okay buddy! Listen here! My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME! Not girl, not miko, not wench, nothing other than Kagome! Although thank you for catching me!" Due to her state of emotion, the last sentence came out with an angry tone. Soshi, odd that he wasn't mad, looked rather amused. This girl had a fire about her. A defiance he had yet to see in most women. It was rather rude, but intrigued him to no end. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Tell me onna, how is it that you have such rude behavior?" Kagome fumed! If she was on a cartoon show, steam would have been blowing out her ears. First he tests her patience by saying her clothes were revealing like some sort of slut, then he calls her miko instead of her name and now he dared call her woman and asked her how she had become rude! As if, Kagome was far from rude. She just knew how to stand up for herself.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this! I am not rude, I just defend myself! What's so wrong with that Soshi?! Huh, please tell me what in all hell is wrong with that!" Well, that was interesting, Kagome hardly ever cursed and even when she did it was only when she was really mad. Like so mad that even Satan would run away in fear. There it was again, god did he love testing her. Smirking, Soshi swiftly leaned over, whispering into Kagome's ear. His hot breath brushing her skin like a warm blanket of security.

"That's all I needed to know." And then he was gone. Kagome was left by herself in the forest. Her heart nearly stopped, she turned around and headed back to camp.

When she arrived, Inuyasha jumped her.

"Kagome! Where were you!? Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you after he left?" Kagome shook her head, riding herself of the memories from the forest. He stunned her, his majestic beauty, more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen. More so than even Inuyasha, he could probably compete with Sesshomaru. Although, that would be tough, Sesshomaru was the most beautiful creature to walk feudal Japan, but Soshi was a close second.

**

* * *

**

Okay, well that's the first chapter of Lonely Hearts Revised. I personally think it's ten times better than the original, just because my writing has gotten a lot better over the many years I've been writing. Anyway, please review! Ja~ne!


	2. Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, although Lord Soshi is mine. I think I'll get someone to draw him for me since I suck at it.

**A/N:** Just because I'm posting doesn't mean I'm not still on hiatus. As I said in the first chapter, I'm revising so I have to post all the chapters I revise.

* * *

Lonely Hearts Revised  
_Chance Encounter _

* * *

Kagome had cooled down some since the last time she'd seen Soshi. He just ticked her off to no end and she knew he did things to make her mad purposely. But she just couldn't help it, she came from a time where women defended themselves if need be and she wasn't going to change just because of some stupid arrogant dragon taiyoukai. Although if she did it would ensure she had better safety.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay? I can smell that damn Soshi all over you." Kagome looked up swiftly, blushing. Had he really been that close to her? Well even if he hadn't, the wind was blowing and he was like a foot taller than her, maybe more. Nodding, Kagome packed up what was left of their camp.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, don't worry about me. Now, let's get going." Kagome picked up her backpack, put her arms through the straps and set off, her friends behind her, Inuyasha on her left.

They had been walking for a about thirty minutes and were a good distance out of the forest. No signs of Naraku had come about, but a few demons had attacked them, one of them having a jewel shard.

"The shard is in his right arm Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the side and the demon threw a ball of youki at her. Tumbling over, Kagome landed on her butt, due to a medium sized rock in her path.

"Kagome stay there!" Sango yelled. She threw her boomerang at the youkai, effectively getting rid of its left leg. Inuyasha dodged blow after blow until he got the demon right where he wanted it. He couldn't just use the Wind Scar, the area was too small and it would wipe out everything. So he settled for cutting off the demons right arm, pulled out the jewel shard. Miroku pulled the beads away from his hand and sucked the demon up once everyone was behind him. Closing his hand, Miroku turned around, re-wrapping the beads around his wrist.

"Well, that's one more jewel shard to add to our collection." Inuyasha nodded happily and handed the shard to Kagome. The moment she touch it, the shard turned pink and all evil was dispelled from it.

"Great job guys! Oden for everyone!" Everyone except for Inuyasha cheered. That stuff was too hot for him and Kagome knew that. Oh well, he would just refuse to eat it, he was sure she'd make him some ramen instead of feeding him that crap.

"Let's get moving, we only have a few hours of light left, it's best we get as much ground covered as we can." Miroku nodded, Sango and Kagome glared. They were tired and wanted to bathe. But no, stupid dog had to make them keep walking.

A few hours and lots of complains later, Kagome found herself sighing as she stepped into a beautiful hot spring. It was absolutely relaxing to just be able to sit in the warm, soothing water. Sango had decided not to go with her, so she was alone on this one. But Kagome didn't have any complaints there. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Miroku spying on her this time. Well that is, with Sango there she didn't need to. Closing her eyes, Kagome sat back on a natural rock ledge, letting her body relax in the serenity of the pool. Her thoughts drifted back to Lord Soshi. He was so unmannerly, yet totally handsome and alluring. His hair was nearly as long as Sesshomaru's, but a deep red-brown color, a few dark purple streaks here and there. And his eyes, they were a light purple with a simmering rainbow of colors in them. You'd think he was a bat demon with the way his eyes were, they reminded Kagome of Shiori the bat half demon.

But his voice was a different story entirely. So deep and rich. Kagome felt that she could just drown in the sickly sweet depths of his voice for hours on end. Soshi had the most flawless skin she'd ever seen, a pale complexion against the darkness of his hair made for a wonderful contrast. Sighing, Kagome opened her eyes. She dove under water to get her hair wet. Re-surfacing seconds later, Kagome lathered some shampoo into her hair. Once she was sure her hair was clean, Kagome went under again to rinse it out. Running her fingers through her hair over and over under water, Kagome's thoughts once again went to the topic of the dragon taiyoukai. If his looks weren't enough, his outfit had an entirely different summary. He wore a simple black kimono, but what made it stand out was the detail on it. On the left sleeve there was an intricate woven design of a dragon circling around a tree, flames engulfing everything it touched. And over that, he had silver armor. The armor had a chest plate, four other plates covering the fronts, sides and backs of his leg and spikes. The spikes came out of the armor around his shoulders. That part of the armor went around his shoulders, but veered upward and then came back down to meet the lower part of his armor in the back. (Think Naraku's armor. Like just that part, everything else is original). Kagome resurfaced just now realizing that she needed air. Gasping as she reached the surface, Kagome was met face to face with none other than the object of her thoughts. He was kneeling in front of her, though not in the hot spring.

"Thinking about me were you? I can't blame you though. But I do say, you look very good right now." His smirk sent shivers down her spine as did the breeze. And that was when Kagome noticed she was naked, her top half in his view. Squealing she lowered herself into the water quickly. Soshi chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed, her blush deepening when she noticed the situation.

"I couldn't stop sneezing, so I figured either someone was discussing me or thinking of me. And I followed your groups' trail, and then you here." Kagome blushed even more. "So am I right? Were you thinking of me, my little miko?" Looking down, Kagome nodded slightly, then realized what he had called her. Throwing her head up, to meet his heated gaze, Kagome glared.

"Your what? Little miko? First, I am not yo-." She was cut off mid sentence when Soshi brushed his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes widened substantially. Soshi felt her tense, knowing she hadn't expected him to kiss her. But he had been longing for it since their encounter in the woods the other day. The second he met her, Soshi could tell she would be different, that she was special in her own right. She was something unique and he wanted her as his own. After all, he had not met one woman who would stand up for herself and disrespect him. That was something that would make her a good leader. Pulling away, Soshi smirked down at the shocked human in the water.

"Well, that was fun. Come, I will keep watch while you change into your clothes. Though, I can't say I want you to be wearing such revealing clothes. So here," Soshi pulled out a beautiful kimono from a bag he had with him. Strange that Kagome never noticed it before. Setting it down before her, Soshi turned around and walked a few feet away to let her dress with room. Kagome jumped out of the hot spring, well she didn't jump per say, just got out quickly. And ever though his back was turned to her, Kagome grabbed the kimono he so kindly offered and walked behind a rock that was just big enough to block from her neck down. The kimono was beautiful, having a deep purple fabric. It was a battle kimono, so it was short, but not short like her skirt. It was probably down to just above her knees. The fabric had a stitched pattern that created an image of the very rare, flower dragon. It had a the same powers as a normal dragon, breathing fire and stuff like that, but something that made it special, it was a dark pink color and was gentle around flowers. Its scales gave off the impression of flowers being embedded on the dragon itself. The stitching was silver, only when it came to the dragon, it turned reddish-pink. And the obi was a deep forest green with wavy lines one each end and the middle of the obi. Kagome came out from behind the rock, and Soshi turned around. A smile broke out on his face at her appearance.

"Now, let us go. We have a long journey ahead of us." Kagome blinked, an expression of confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Soshi smiled at Kagome.

"I am taking you back to my palace. Isn't it obvious?" She should've been flattered that he would even want her there, yet her face said she was angry.

"Okay _Lord_ Soshi," she said his name sarcastically. "I don't who you are, but you can't just take me away from my life so that you can have me at your palace. I'm not an object to be taken whenever you want!" Kagome stomped her foot. She turned on her heel and started to walk away, just to have Soshi reappear in front of her.

"On the contrary _Kagome_, I want you there because I value your fire. Not because I see you as an object. I wish to court you. You would be a wonderful addition to the Northern Forest Palace. Because you see-." Kagome stopped him mid sentence when her hand connected with his left cheek. His eyes wide, Soshi slowly moved a hand up to touch where she had slapped him. Kagome had slapped him. She dared to slap the taiyoukai of the Northern forest! A very deadly mistake on her part. But he wouldn't kill her. He valued her individuality too much.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. But if you really want to court me properly, then be kind. You can't just whisk me away on a whim. I don't care if you can justify it. I can't leave my friends." Soshi hadn't listened to a word she'd said. He was too busy thinking up how he could convince her to go with him. His eyes lit up, there was a brilliant idea. Soshi slipped his arm around Kagome's waist, hearing her gasp pleased him. He pulled her closer to him and moved so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Oh but Kagome, I'm sure I could take of you better than they could." He licked her earlobe. "Because you see, I have strength beyond your wildest dreams."Then he bite her earlobe lightly, his mouth moving down ever so slightly to the skin just below her ear. "I can give you everything you've ever wanted. And I promise I could make it worth your while." Kissing that part of her neck, Soshi traveled down some more to her pulse point, there he began licking and kissing her. Kagome was in a haze, she had no idea what to do. Here was this totally gorgeous male demon pretty much telling her to come back to his palace with him and she didn't know what to do. He had found a weakness she hadn't known she possessed. Yet, he was using it against her as if he was an expert at this sort of thing.

"Please Soshi." Kagome tried to finish her sentence but he kissed her before she could say anything. Then, before she knew it, she was in the air flying away from the hot spring and her friends.

**

* * *

**

Okay, well I hope you didn't mind the fluff that Soshi had there. Anyway, here is the completely and 100% revised version of the old chapter two. Hope you enjoyed! Ja~ne!


End file.
